


Sickness

by gladixlusamicitia



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Negan is surprisingly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladixlusamicitia/pseuds/gladixlusamicitia
Summary: Negan takes care of you and your sick daughter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 'Can you write a fic about reader and negans child are sick and he has to take care of both of them. Fluff and then a bit of implied smut. Please and thank you!!'
> 
> This was written as a request on my tumblr! I thought it was super sweet and loved the idea! If you have a request, come over and tell me! - oceansgrxywaves.tumblr.com

You couldn’t help but giggle as Negan wrapped his arms around you tightly, holding you close to him. Your bodies were tangled together, a light sheen of sweat over your bodies, he brushed some of your hair from your face and pressed a kiss against your forehead. With little Lucy and the running of Sanctuary demanding both of your attentions, it meant that you rarely got to spend any private time together… It just meant that Negan would shower you with attention when you finally got to be together – and by shower with attention… That meant he dragged you straight to your shared bedroom and thoroughly ravaged you until you couldn’t walk and could only say his name.

“I’m going to have to go and pick up Lucy soon…” You sighed, running a hand down Negan’s toned chest, tracing your fingertip against the pattern of his tattoos. “She can’t stay with Sherry for the rest of the day.”

Negan scoffed, shaking his head. “Sherry made her fucking decision to go back to earning points when she found out you were pregnant, she can fucking take care of Lucy to earn some extra points when we’re together.”

“I know… Lucy just really wants to spend some time with her papa though.” You fluttered your eyelashes at him; it was no secret that Lucy had been demanding more time with Negan, wanting to meet her namesake, the infamous Lucille. She was still young, she deserved at least a little bit more innocence in her life before she met the other ‘woman’ in Negan’s life. “She keeps asking about Lucille too.”

“When she’s older, I’ve told her that before.” He shook his head, a heavy sigh leaving his lips. “I’ll make sure I spend time with her after this run to Alexandria, need to make a personal fucking appearance.”

“Even if it means being part of her princess tea parties?”

“I’ll pour the fucking tea for her. Our Princess deserves the best.”

“Good, so you can go and fetch her right now from Sherry and put on the tea party for her and Mr Smiggles.” Negan glared at you, shaking his head until you continued. “Go and get her and I’ll make it up to you tonight, Lucille hasn’t seen me on my knees for a while~”

“Fuck, alright, you dirty girl.” A dirty giggle left your lips as Negan slid out of your shared bed, you couldn’t help but reach across the bed, slapping him across his ass. “Anymore of that and I won’t be fucking leaving this room, pretty bird.”

“Go and get Lucy!” You demanded; laughing as he dressed once again (trying to find where you’d actually thrown his clothes in a fit of passion took much longer than you thought it would – one of his socks had actually landed on the doorknob, something you were definitely impressed with yourself for) then pressed his lips against yours, disappearing out the door not moments later.

Life in Sanctuary had become better since the arrival of Lucy, everyone seemed to benefit from having her around, she’d become a sense of morale for the Saviours and the reason to keep making Sanctuary better, the kids of the next generation had to have a safe home to live in after all. Everything seemed all completely normal until one day, when you were watching over Lucy as she played with her cuddly teddy bear named Mr Smiggles, she sneezed loudly and started coughing.

“Mommy… I don’t feel too good…” Lucy whimpered, cuddling Mr Smiggles tightly to her chest. “My head hurts… So does my tummy…”

You set down the book you were reading and went over to Lucy, crouching down in front of her and gently pressed the palm of your hand against her forehead. A sniffle left her once more, tears welling in her eyes. She was completely burning up with a fever – it could have been a simple cold or even the flu, but with the world in it’s current state… Even those could be completely deadly to the wrong person.

“I want papa, mommy…” Lucy sniffled out, clutching onto Mr Smiggles. “C-can you get him?”

“Papa’s in a meeting but we’ll go and get him, okay?” You carefully brushed hair from Lucy’s face; she nodded slowly at you, letting you scoop her up carefully into her arms, leaving the room with her and Mr Smiggles. “Then we’ll get you some chicken noodle soup from the commissary and some tablets okay? This sounds like just a little cold, nothing to worry about sweetie.”

Negan wasn’t going to like Lucy seeing him in the meeting, she very rarely got to see the ‘scary side of papa’ as Negan dubbed it – any kind of punishment that was taken on members of the Sanctuary for breaking the rules, Lucy was kept away from. Still, Lucy wanted her papa and her papa she would see, your daughter tucked her face into the crook of your shoulder, closing her eyes as you made your way to the meeting room.

Carefully knocking on the door, you entered when you heard Negan shout through from the other side, the scowl that was on his face faded away when you smiled at him, closing the door behind you. Lucy lifted her head, forcing a smile on her lips and reached out to Negan.

“Papa…”

Negan rose from his seat, making his way over to the both of you, brushing some of Lucy’s hair out of her eyes again with his gloved hand. “What are you doing here, Princess?”

“Don’t feel good…” She whimpered, tears in her eyes. “Can you look after me?”

Negan glanced at you before taking Lucy from your arms, holding her carefully with a caring smile on his lips. You folded your arms over your chest, Negan pressing a kiss against Lucy’s head.

“Of fucking course, Princess.” Lucy just giggled at the curse word; you just shook your head in disappointment. “How about mommy here gets you some soup and I take you and Mr Smiggles home? Get you all tucked up and read you a story?”

“Can you wear the tiara?”

“Anything for you, Princess.”

Lucy smiled, snuggling into the leather jacket that Negan wore, he quickly dismissed the meeting, letting you head off to get everything that was needed for Lucy’s sickness – when you returned, Negan was wearing a plastic tiara on his head with neon pink feathers, reading one of his many stories to her.

“How about… When you get better, Princess…” Negan paused, thinking carefully about his next words. “I let you meet your namesake?”

“I can meet Lucille?” A smile grew on her lips, Negan nodding.

“Only if you get better, Lucille doesn’t like being sick.”

“Like mommy?”

“Just like mommy.”

Negan took care of Lucy most of the time, just like she asked – until he had to briefly disappear for Saviour related business that Simon couldn’t take care of… Yet being in close contact with Lucy while she was sick meant one thing… You were going to wind up catching whatever sickness your daughter had. Which was why Negan was sat next to you, while you were wrapped up in your shared bed, clutching at a bucket that you were throwing up in.

“I fucking hate you.” You snarled at Negan as he began to laugh at your misery. “Don’t laugh at me, Negan…”

“You don’t hate me that fucking much, pretty bird~” He gave you that charming toothy grin of his, making you roll your eyes once more. “You were more than happy to scream my-“

“Mommy! I got your water!” Lucy opened the door, clutching a glass of water. Negan cut himself off, still laughing at the situation; you forced a smile on your lips but still glared at Negan.

“Thank you sweetie… Maybe you can teach papa some manners.”

“But papa has manners! He’s letting me meet Lucille!”

“Lucy, Princess, I think it’s fair that mommy’s with us when you meet Lucille.” Negan scooped up Lucy onto his lap when she handed the glass over to you, watching as you took a slow sip of the water. “Lucille gets jealous when your mommy isn’t around you.”

“Then you need to get better!” Lucy pouted across at you. “I want to meet her already! Papa, make mommy better!”

“Don’t worry about a thing, Princess.” Negan began to tickle Lucy, the little girl squeaking and kicked her legs about in laughter. “I know exactly how to make mommy better!”

You clicked seconds later. “ _Negan!_ ”


End file.
